Skies of Passion, Eyes of Pain
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: It's been a while since the last Melee meet, and a certain prince misses his angel. He thinks he'll go crazy if he doesn't see him again. Now he doesn't have to wait any longer. MarthxRoy


I haven't written anything with Marth and Roy in a while, so what the hell? I might as well give you MarthxRoy lovers something to live on, yeah? The stove isn't up all the way, but it's enough to warm the kitchen, if you understand that. There's a reason it has the rating I gave it. And now, I present to you, _Skies of Passion, Eyes of Pain_.

* * *

If there was anything that made him uneasy in the world, it was the night sky. The endless canvas of swirling violets and grays helped a disturbed feeling in him arise. It was the kind that made his chest ache with worry, and he wondered if he would ever see his angel again.

He'd found an unspoken love for this angel. Palest of skins and brightest of eyes, Marth had fallen in love with a magnificent beauty. There was no doubt he wanted to see him again, to confess his discovery and take in what he could. It wasn't selfishness; it was simple determination, the same any would have for their true love.

But that was his problem. Marth feared this word, and he feared of its consequences, especially under these unique circumstances. What would his kingdom think? What would the angel's family think? It seemed all Marth could wonder about these days was the concerns of other's opinions. He knew it was wrong, and he knew he should ignore it, but it was unbearable to think of the chance he would embarrass himself, his angel, and far worse be shunned from the rest of the world.

_But this is how these kinds of people act, right?_ Marth wondered to himself again and again, day by day. _People… like me… they don't worry about what others think. If not, then they're really not in love._

But there was that word again. He'd never said the word. It had only been spoken in his head. His lips refused to let loose the single syllable that could possibly change his life forever. It was a scary thought to love anyone. No, it was scary to imagine loving and losing. Marth didn't care if he'd ever loved; he wanted to keep what love he felt.

"Prince Marth."

His heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice, that beautiful, innocent voice. The voice of an angel. Marth came back to the world he lived in; the garden he stood in was still and dark. There was a cerulean tint to everything in the garden. The air was chilled and breezy, and it sent various smells of the flowers around him to Marth's nose. The peaceful atmosphere pleased Marth, and he didn't want to move. And yet the voice of a single man could make him do otherwise.

Marth kept his back to the angel, but turned his head so it was aligned with his shoulder blade. He looked at the ground next to him; his eyes wouldn't move any further over his shoulder. His movements implied the angel had Marth's attention, so the angel spoke again.

"It's been a while." He felt a tight knot in his stomach as he heard the angel step forward. Marth sighed quietly, taking in the feeling of entrapment. It relaxed him entirely, and Marth couldn't help but smile. The angel was right behind him now, and Marth turned completely to face him.

He came to face the familiar, pale skin, surrounded by obvious soft, unkempt tangles of red hair. The angel was small, but held inside him an immense power, of which was physical and psychological. Marth had found how intelligent his angel was the same time he found out his bodily strength. Truly, this was an angel from no heaven. This angel was built up inside what used to be a normal boy, created by the fortitude of his mind. The angel refused to be weak and show any signs of what limitations he had.

And now, as Marth stood here in front of his beloved angel, he could feel every bit of that power coming from him. He swallowed it all, embracing the feeling into his memories; something he never thought he'd get the chance to do. The angel was patient, and he knew of Marth's actions.

"Prince Marth –"

"There's no need for formalities, Roy. You are my _friend_, and you shall be treated as such." Marth offered a warm smile, which was returned.

"Likewise, my friend."

"May I ask what brings you here?"

Roy took a step forward, and Marth found that he could not breathe. It was difficult to think, and it amazed Marth how lack of space between he and something he wanted drove him as crazy as it did. Roy's face was close to Marth's, and Marth knew what the man was doing. The prince was slightly taller than the general, but Roy was ingenious enough to distract Marth from the cruel fact that a mere few inches of height kept them from looking into each other's eyes without strain. Roy, somehow, managed to do the complete opposite. He easily looked at Marth, and the prince saw a flash of something new in the young man's eyes, something he'd never seen before.

Roy's chest now touched Marth's, and the red-haired angel's lips were touching Marth's ear.

"As a friend, let me say that I think you and I both know why I'm here."

Marth felt himself shiver, and Roy didn't miss it. The general inwardly smirked at his successful attempts, and he moved his head so he could see the prince's eyes. They were what amazed Roy the most; though they were dark, they held so many emotions that forced Roy to infer the man had been hurt before. Somehow, and able to avoid Marth's efforts to stop them, feelings of pain had managed to wedge into Marth's mind, and the prince was fragile enough to let those feelings get to him.

And when Roy looked hard enough, he saw sadness in the blue eyes the prince had, and Roy could tell it was fresh. He knew he'd been the cause of that sadness, and felt a sharp pang of guilt for making the prince feel pain. Roy gently reached up and stroked the side of Marth's face, making the man close his eyes. He saw Marth's hand reach up, and he stopped his own hand. As he'd expected, Marth took Roy's hand and linked their fingers together. The prince's eyes opened, and without a word, the space between their lips was gone.

And for the first time in a very long time, Marth no longer paid any attention to the sky.

* * *

I've come to realize how very popular this pairing is for Melee players, but no one ever seems to want to put in the effort for a good yaoi story. Like myself, readers would rather read yaoi than write it, but if that were the case for everyone and it was put into action, there'd be nothing to read, yeah?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Be on the lookout for more from these two. I'll make it better, I promise. I just wanted to get things started. I will not be writing more for this story in particular, and I do not write school fanfictions, so keep that in mind.


End file.
